Miracle in the Making
by PickMeFelton
Summary: Summary: When Draco and Hermione become Heads, can they make it without killing each other? That is the question asked by everyone at the school. Who would have known that sharing a common room could be the lead in to a romance destined to last for a lif
1. The Truce

Summary: When Draco and Hermione become Heads, can they make it without killing each other? That is the question asked by everyone at the school. Who would have known that sharing a common room could be the lead in to a romance destined to last for a life time. Here is their story.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter Characters, all though I wish I owned Draco. lol

Italics are thoughts. Just to let you know.

September 1st Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 and 3/4

It was just like any other start of school, children bustling around and the occasional profanity shouted when someone rolled over someone else's foot. "Ahhh" Hermione said, taking in the sights around her, "My last year at Hogwarts, and I'm Head Girl, this couldn't get any better" Now, Hermione had grown up shall we say, and definitely for the better. Her hair wasn't bushy anymore, just curly and her body had matured, not that you could tell due to her baggy robes and all.

Ron and Harry came in shortly after. Due to the constant threat of Voldemort return, the Headmistress McGonagall decided to have him live at the Burrow. The Dursleys of course loved this, and even sent Harry's things to him, which Harry had remarked to be the first decent thing they had ever done for him. Anyways, they spotted Hermione and ran up to her, enveloping her in a huge bear hug. "We missed you 'Mione" they screamed. "I can't breathe guys" Hermione responded "and I missed you too." Letting go of her they saw the Head badge. "Wow, you're head girl, not that we didn't expect it of course."

This was when it dawned on Hermione. "Neither of you guys are Head Boy?" she asked hesitantly. "Nope, sorry 'Mione" they said, truly looking sympathetic. "Well, I'm off to the Head Compartment, wish me luck" she said, giving each of them a hug. "You know we do Hermione" Ron said reverently to her retreating figure. "God Ron, you really like her" "I know Harry, I know."

Hermione walked into the Head Carriage with a confident stride. "Mudblood! You're head girl." This cannot be happening, Hermione thought. "Ferret Boy, how marvelous to see you" she said with so much hatred evident in her voice. "Really Mudblood, no need to be so happy to see me, I mean I know I am the best thing you've ever seen, but still." "Malfoy, there is no way I would ever consider you attractive, and if for some crazy reason I do, please drop a safe on my head." "I would be honored to, Mudblood, so I could rid the wizarding world of the likes of you."

"Silence" McGonagall screamed, as the heads' argument had reached astronomical levels. "There will be none of this arguing from this day forward, unless you want to relinquish your titles as the Heads of this school." Draco and Hermione just glared at one another then said "Fine." "Now, as you both know, the Heads of Hogwarts are responsible for watching over prefects as well as the students. You may deduct points in places you see fit. Finally, as a favor to the late Dumbledore, you two will be sharing a common room. He believed house unity must be stressed, and I could not agree with him more. This is final, there will be no bickering in the hallways, you must set a good example." and with that said, she disappeared.

"Well Malfoy, what do you want to do?" Hermione asked. "I think we need to draw up a truce, and then promise to stick by it." Draco responded. "All right, ummm Malfoy…" "Draco, my name is Draco and please call me that" "… Draco, would you like to write?" No Hermione, my handwriting is far from legible, would you please do that." I'm being nice to the Mudblood! Draco is being nice to me, woah did I just say Draco!

The two heads sat in silence for a few moments before anyone spoke. Finally Draco cleared his throat and said, "Well, lets get started, because I think we are coming close to Hogwarts and we want it done before then." "Yes, lets get started" Hermione said, while humming to the Black Eyed Peas song 'Lets get it started.' Draco looked up, "what are you humming?" he asked. "Oh nothing" Hermione responded, thinking Draco would insult her music. The two heads worked together for the rest of the train ride to draw up the following compromise. (Authors Note: I think it would be better if you could at least see what they wrote. And yes, I know Draco is OOC but he doesn't want to lose his position as Head Boy, So yea he's gonna be a little nicer in the fic. But now back to the writing)

The Malfoy- Granger Head Protection Compromise

I, the undersigned, Draco Xavier Malfoy swear on this date of September First, in the year of two thousand and five, that I am fully willing to agree to the terms written later in this document.

I, the undersigned, Hermione Anne Granger swear on this date of September First, in the year of two thousand and five, that I am fully willing to agree to the terms written later in this document.

Section 1

The heads must agree on all changes of rules, and they must conform to the standard that no house solely should be penalized or discriminated against using these rules.

Section 2

The heads must try to remain civil with each other in public, as well as in private. No use of uncomplimentary names may be used towards each other. 'Draco note: this does not mean you can't use uncomplimentary names towards others. End note'

Section 3

No housemates are allowed in the private rooms of the Head Dormitories. This will alleviate the "uncomfortable" situation issue. You are allowed to stay in other dorm rooms, although this does not mean that you are blameless. If asked about, the other Head may tell that you were not in your dorm.

Section 4

In the case of disagreements between heads, no outside sources may be drawn in to beat up the opposing head. No violence may be used at any time.

Section 5

In the case of love interests coming to visit the Head dormitory, no snogging is permitted in places that may be uncomfortable for the other Head. Remember that your other Head is more important then your love interest, and also that the rooms of the Head Dormitory belong to the both of you, and you need to respect them.

Section 6

Finally, if the other head is in their private dorm, do not disturb means do not disturb. You may knock once to get the attention, and twice if you had a disagreement that you would like to settle. No continuous knocking or obnoxious barreling into rooms. Also, noise must be kept at a minimum.

In order to keep a more perfect union between the heads (and more importantly are Head Titles) we feel that these rules are a good decision, but that if amendments must be made, both heads must agree on them fully.

Signed- Draco Xavier Malfoy and Hermione Anne Granger

"Well, its done" Hermione said with a sigh of relief. "Yeah, now we just have to live by the rules" Draco responded.

So, how is it. I don't really care if you review or not. Just if you have something to say. I can tell you already I have this entire fic already wrote. So I'm gonna update fast.

Pickmefelton


	2. Confessions, Speeches, Unity Forever

The train lurched to a stop and the Heads tried to get off. Hermione tripped and fell on top of Draco. "Ummm, Hermione" Draco said hesitantly. "Yeah," Hermione said, trying to get up. "Could you move your hand" Hermione looked down and blushed "Sorry," she said "I am gonna go check on the first years" and with that she rushed off. Oh my God, I cannot believe that happened. I mean I fall on him, then I put my hand, Oh God this isn't good.

Draco sat there for a moment thinking and watching Hermione's retreating back. She's so cute when she's embarrassed. Whoa did I just say that she's cute. What's happening to me? Draco got up immediately to find the Head carriage and think some more before Hermione got there. Of course, like all good plans, someone has to foil it.

Hermione arrived at the Head Carriage and sat there thinking. I wonder why he couldn't kill Dumbledore. I hope he's not gonna try and kill me. I am going to need to be on my guard. With that, she heard the door open, and Draco got in. "How are the first years?" he asked casually. "Fine" Hermione responded, sounding cold even to her own ears. Draco, unsure of what had happened to make Hermione become so cold, asked hesitantly, "Hey, listen I don't know what's up, but I'd really like to know why you've become all ice queen on me."

"Why did you want to kill Dumbledore?" Hermione asked bluntly. Draco, taken aback by the question had to think for a bit. "Well Draco, I'm waiting, I mean I can totally take the whole peace in public, but I'm still worried you're gonna try to kill me." Draco looked at her, "Hermione, I'm not sure why I wanted to kill Dumbledore, maybe it was for power, or maybe I just wanted to be accepted, and that's the way I could be. Anyways, I don't really want that now, the Dark Lord, he's not the right way for me. I don't like how he can't accept a man for what he is. Surely you heard that my dad killed my mum, want to know why. Because the Dark Lord said it was manly. I don't want to follow in my dad's footsteps, I want to live a life, you know the one where they have the wife that is sweet, and the kids run up to the door giving you a huge hug after you had a long day at work. That's what I want. So no Hermione I am not going to kill you, sometimes I wanted to hex you, but I could never kill you" and with that Draco looked away, but not before Hermione saw tears in his eyes.

What do I do, He's crying. Hermione hugged him and said "Everyone does something they regret" Draco looked at her, "but what can I do know, I am the one who attempted to kill Dumbledore?" "Draco, I forgive you, and I know that you can make it, you'll be fine." They both looked out the window, the majestic sight of Hogwarts coming into view. Draco cried at the sight he lost his innocence at (in more ways then one) and Hermione cried at the sight of a place that lost a great man, and at the idea this was the last time she would ever get to come up the drive to it as a student.

Hogwarts Great Hall

"Welcome Students, I hope you had a great summer" Ms McGonagall started. "This year is going to be a little different then the last few. For starters, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is the returning Professor Lupin. Assisting him will be his new wife, Tonks as she would like you to call her. For the position of Potions, we have Professor Kingsbridge. Finally, Transfiguration will be taught by Professor Kirans.

Also, Flying will be a required course, which Oliver Wood, a National team member has so graciously agreed to teach. In conclusion, the Heads for this year are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. If you two could meet me after the meal I would appreciate it. Thank you, now lets eat.

"Bad luck Hermione, I mean Malfoy, how could they pick him after all he's done to this school." Harry began ranting. Although he said he was not going to come back to Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasely convinced him that it was a necessity to become an Auror. Ron just glared and stabbed his potatoes as if he was stabbing the life out of them. "I swear, if he, this is so, grrrr" Ron kept repeating, timing them to the stabs.

"Really Ron, everything is fine, I mean sure sharing a common room is going to be…" "WHAT!" Harry and Ron screamed together. Draco looked up from his meal, Potty and Weasel must have just found out about something, he said to himself, laughing. "You two are ridiculous, Dumbledore asked that the next few heads shared a common room, so of course I felt there was a good reason. You would think the two of you just discovered that Quidditch was canceled." "Sorry 'Mione, its just, well Malfoy."

Hermione got up, "I understand, now if you would excuse me, I am needed by the Headmistress." and with that she walked away. Draco got up shortly after and went off the same way that Hermione did.

"Ahh, you are both here and not arguing. Thank Goodness" McGonagall said. "Now follow me to your dormitory." They followed her up to a tower, and then thru a single door. At the end of the hall was a painting. "Now, the password is Unity Forever, and I shall leave you with that." and she was off.

"Well, lets see how it looks" Draco said and…

Oooh Cliffhanger. Anyways, you know I'm gonna update soon. I hope you are liking this fic so far.

Pickmefelton


	3. Patrolling

They entered the room. It was tastefully decorated in Green, Silver, Gold, and Burgundy. "Wow, its beautiful" Hermione said. Draco looked at her and said "personally I have seen better, but I have to say it doesn't look to bad. " You always have to ruin the perfect moment don't you" Hermione said jokingly. "Yep, its my job" Draco responded.

"Well, which room do you think is which?" Draco asked. "Well, I think that the one with H on it is most likely mine" Draco looked up, and saw that indeed on one of the doors was a beautiful gold swirly H, while on the other one was a silver D. Hermione looked inside her room, where her stuff had already been laid out and placed in the drawers. It was beautiful, well furnished with a queen sized bed, made of solid mahogany, with a burgundy bedspread, and gold sheets. A tasteful canopy was made of gold and burgundy as well. She had a matching dresser with a mirror and vanity area so Hermione was very pleased.

Draco went into his room to see that, like Hermione he had a beautiful mahogany sleigh bed with matching armoire. He had no canopy, not that he would want one. He, being a man, decided to just take a quick look around, then go directly thru the other doors. One of them led to a bathroom he shared with Hermione, completely furnished with platinum appliances, and a pool sized tub. The other led to a patio that he shared with Hermione as well. It overlooked the lake and had a gorgeous view.

Hermione came out to join Draco at the porch where they stood for a while. Finally, Draco said "Lets check out that one door in the common room, I mean come on, its gotta have something behind it." And with that, the two of them ran off like children, racing to see who could get there first. It turned out to be a tie, which was fair enough.

They opened the door to find a hall way. Hermione had to laugh, "Trust Hogwarts to have doors to lead to more doors. They opened the first one to find a private sitting area, while the second and third were ways to get to their house common rooms. The fourth led directly to the Great Hall. Finally, the fifth led to a private kitchen and another door, which was discovered to house a library as well as a porthole to the Hogwarts Library. "I know you will be using this door a lot" Draco said, earning himself a playful slap on the arm. "Hey, no violence," but Hermione just stuck her tongue out at him. "I'd watch out or I might bite that tongue of yours" Hermione had to respond "Look who's threatening violence now."

Two Months had passed since the initial peace treaty, and it was still being held up well. A few violations of section 5 on Draco's part, but nothing major. The two of them were heading down to Patrol duty one night when they got spotted. Like they had done in the past, they started arguing. No full on fighting, just enough to show that they were not getting along. Of course this wasn't true, but no one, they felt, needed to know that. Harry and Ron had been ignoring Hermione lately, well more Harry then Ron, but it was getting on her nerves. Hermione had been explaining this while they walked down to the Great Hall, and Draco had totally understood. "Well, Hermione, why don't you just have fun tonight giving out crazy punishments." "You know Draco, I think I might" and with that they were off to patrol their assigned hallways.

One Hour Later

"Done" Hermione said "and wait 'til you hear what I got." Draco looked at her then said "story night?" "Definitely" Hermione responded. They walked off to the common rooms, anxious to hear and laugh at the many stories the two had to share.

"… yea, so then after I am like you need to go to bed, the kid actually kissed his girlfriend goodnight and sauntered off, so I took another 20 points off for not following the directions of an elder in the quickest fashion possible. And then there was another couple that I took points off for, stating they didn't have any of the right chaperonage for snogging. That confused them..."

The two of them had spent the past four hours telling funny stories, some of them from their patrolling, and some of them about the things they had done. But the story Draco was about to tell would take the cake, and cause a few problems in the future.

"Well, I have a better one. Today, I was patrolling the hallway that leads to the DADA classroom and I saw Potty kissing someone. Of course, I had to see who it was, and deduct points, its only fair. And you would not believe my surprise when I saw red hair. He had been snogging Ginny Weasely. I had to just stand there and laugh. I mean come on, I thought Ginny was dating someone else, and really you shouldn't date your best mates little sister. It can cause a heck of a lot of problems." This was when Draco noticed Hermione was looking upset. "Hey, is something wrong, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything" Hermione looked up, "no you did the right thing." and with that, Hermione headed towards the door to the Gryffindor common rooms.

What do you think she's gonna do? Virtual Cookie to who gets it right. Well, actually I will just mention you during the next Author Notes Section.

Pickmefelton


	4. The Blow Up

Wow, im doing good at this whole updating thing.

CoPpErFrYmAgE- yea, dont worry this is a D/HR, just read on. Thanks for reviewing.

xXx xesha xXx- Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like it

Hermione stormed into the common room. All the first years huddled in the corners, with the second years next to them. They knew that Hermione was mad, and it was only their first year of school. You'd think Hermione's best friends would realize it but they didn't. This really wasn't good.

Harry looked up from his game of exploding snaps. "Hey 'Mione, Ron beat me so much at Chess I forced him to play something else." "I'm surprised Ron would do anything with you" Ron and Harry's heads shot up. "Why?" Ron asked lazily. "Well, normally Ronald, when someone is caught snogging someone's little sister, the brother doesn't play exploding snaps with them." Harry and Ginny's faces turned bright red, and Ron looked up glaring. "IS THIS TRUE?" He asked, screaming and glaring harder. "Ron" Ginny said lightly, but Ron just turned to her and said "I don't want excuses, I want the truth" Harry stood up and said bravely, " You want the truth, well, you can't handle the truth" and stormed up to Hermione.

"You knew this would happen, You knew he would blow up, so why the hell did you tell him?" Hermione calmly looked at him and said, "Because you wouldn't tell him, and then when he found out it would be worse." then she turned on her heels and walked away.

By the time she got back to her dormitories it was one in the morning. She laid down on her bed and fell into a deep sleep. Suddenly, she was awoken by the sound of muffled crying. Figuring it was probably just some animal she tried to go back to sleep. But she couldn't so she decided to investigate.

"Draco" she said softly, "Go away" and teary voice responded. "What's wrong? Do you need anything?" "I just miss my mum" Hermione walked into his room, and climbed up on the bed. Hugging him she asked "Do you want to talk about it?" but Draco just curled up next to her and fell asleep.

The Next Morning

The two of them woke up around the same time and flipped out. Oh my god, what happened last night? Hermione thought, then relaxed at the memory that they simply were having a night. They just sat there for a little bit until Hermione spoke up. "I lost my mum to you know" Draco looked up at her, he couldn't believe it. "Why?" "She had Cancer and Diabetes" "That's awful" "Yea, I miss her so much" "I bet"

Since it was Saturday, they just stayed in their room for breakfast. Draco turned out to be great at cooking omelets, and Hermione's pancakes and fruit juice made it a great meal. "So, Draco started "what do you want to do today?" "I don't know" "Wanna go flying?" Hermione started choking "Flying?"

Draco looked up, "Yea, you do know that Heads have private flying lessons with Wood anyways, but I just figured that, well we could fly today, so that when lessons come around we are not rusty.

Hermione looked at him, "You're right, but I can't fly" "Why can't you?" "I am afraid of heights." "We will just have to fix that now won't we."

I love how Draco can just joke around and make everything seem better. Wow, didn't know Mione's mum died. Didn't intend that to happen, but I think it kinda fits. Anyways, the whole idea about Cancer and Diabetes was after what happened to my coach Dot.

Pickmefelton

People who got it right-

Hermione stormed into the common room. All the first years huddled in the corners, with the second years next to them. They knew that Hermione was mad, and it was only their first year of school. You'd think Hermione's best friends would realize it but they didn't. This really wasn't good.

Harry looked up from his game of exploding snaps. "Hey 'Mione, Ron beat me so much at Chess I forced him to play something else." "I'm surprised Ron would do anything with you" Ron and Harry's heads shot up. "Why?" Ron asked lazily. "Well, normally Ronald, when someone is caught snogging someone's little sister, the brother doesn't play exploding snaps with them." Harry and Ginny's faces turned bright red, and Ron looked up glaring. "IS THIS TRUE?" He asked, screaming and glaring harder. "Ron" Ginny said lightly, but Ron just turned to her and said "I don't want excuses, I want the truth" Harry stood up and said bravely, " You want the truth, well, you can't handle the truth" and stormed up to Hermione.

"You knew this would happen, You knew he would blow up, so why the hell did you tell him?" Hermione calmly looked at him and said, "Because you wouldn't tell him, and then when he found out it would be worse." then she turned on her heels and walked away.

By the time she got back to her dormitories it was one in the morning. She laid down on her bed and fell into a deep sleep. Suddenly, she was awoken by the sound of muffled crying. Figuring it was probably just some animal she tried to go back to sleep. But she couldn't so she decided to investigate.

"Draco" she said softly, "Go away" and teary voice responded. "What's wrong? Do you need anything?" "I just miss my mum" Hermione walked into his room, and climbed up on the bed. Hugging him she asked "Do you want to talk about it?" but Draco just curled up next to her and fell asleep.

The Next Morning

The two of them woke up around the same time and flipped out. Oh my god, what happened last night? Hermione thought, then relaxed at the memory that they simply were having a night. They just sat there for a little bit until Hermione spoke up. "I lost my mum to you know" Draco looked up at her, he couldn't believe it. "Why?" "She had Cancer and Diabetes" "That's awful" "Yea, I miss her so much" "I bet"

Since it was Saturday, they just stayed in their room for breakfast. Draco turned out to be great at cooking omelets, and Hermione's pancakes and fruit juice made it a great meal. "So, Draco started "what do you want to do today?" "I don't know" "Wanna go flying?" Hermione started choking "Flying?"

Draco looked up, "Yea, you do know that Heads have private flying lessons with Wood anyways, but I just figured that, well we could fly today, so that when lessons come around we are not rusty.

Hermione looked at him, "You're right, but I can't fly" "Why can't you?" "I am afraid of heights." "We will just have to fix that now won't we."

I love how Draco can just joke around and make everything seem better. Wow, didn't know Mione's mum died. Didn't intend that to happen, but I think it kinda fits. Anyways, the whole idea about Cancer and Diabetes was after what happened to my coach Dot.

Pickmefelton


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione didn't know how Draco got her out on the Quidditch pitch, but there she was. Standing with a broom next to her, about to fly. This was enough to make her sick. Draco had already taken off, and was zooming around, getting the hang of it again. Apparently his father decided that once Draco could apparate, brooms were not needed. Well, apparating in Quidditch was not all that useful, so Draco was ready to get back to training.

"Come on Hermione" Draco screamed "Get your bloody arse up here" Hermione looked around searching for an excuse, but then felt herself being pulled up. Draco had came down and gotten her on his broom. "Well, if you weren't gonna fly on your own, I had to get you up here some how." Hermione relaxed and enjoyed the experience, until Draco did a nosedive that sent them barreling towards the ground.

At the very last moment, Draco pulled up, and Hermione didn't feel the effects of pounding to the ground. Finally, he landed and helped Hermione off. "Wow" Hermione said " that was the scariest thing I have ever done in my life, and I loved every moment of it." Draco had to laugh, but then he noticed the Gryffindors coming down to the pitch. In a split second the two of them turned to glare at each other. "You could have killed me!" "So what? Not like I would care" "Oh really, well you deserve to be in Azkaban." "No Muggleborn killing would send me to Azkaban, you have to be worth something" At that final comment, Ron jumped up and punched Draco, "You will not speak to her like that!" he screamed.

Hermione jumped up and grabbed Ron by the arm and went "Ron he's not worth it" then turned to Draco, "I'm going inside, don't follow." but of course Draco took the hint and followed her anyways. As she was going in she thought about Ron, why the heck is he a jerk to me then tries to protect me from Draco. And Harry won't even look at me, this is just perfect.

Once they got to their dorm, Hermione turned to Draco "You know, I am still wondering why we are doing that" "I was wondering the same thing, like today, I heard someone say that they were surprised both heads were still alive. Please like we would kill each other." " You never know," Hermione said laughing. "Hey" Draco exclaimed "I think someone deserves a visit with the tickle monster. They spent the next four hours just laughing and tickling, just like kids will.

Meanwhile

Harry and Ron still hadn't been talking. Ginny decided this had to change so she arranged a meeting. "Ron, man I don't know why I kissed Ginny, but I know now that I Love her and you just won't hear of it" "Harry" Ron said looking up "I'm sorry, I acted like a total jerk and ya know man I think we should put this behind us." The two guys hugged that weird way guys hugged, then Harry asked "Ron, when are you gonna ask Hermione out?" "What?" "Well, I mean everyone knows you like her, why don't you just go out. You're perfect for each other." Ron pondered this (AN: And while he ponders, lets go check on the true perfect couple.)

Back With the Heads

"Draco quit tickling me" Hermione said as she sat down on the couch in their private quarters. Draco sat down next to her " Hey 'Mione" (AN: I decided to use that name, cuz its way easier to type and cute when Draco says it, okay I'm done now) "Yea Draco" "Are you gonna go out with Ron?"

This question made Hermione laugh. "No Draco, he's great as a friend, but everyone says we're perfect and that just makes me mad I mean I don't really want to marry Ron. Dating is supposed to help you find you're match but I already know Ron isn't right for me, so what's the point of dating him?" Draco looked up at her, ''You're right you know, about dating being a way to find you're match, but sometimes you know it by just being with them."

"Yes Draco, sometimes you just know by being with them. I've got to go to bed, I have potions first thing and Professor Kingsbridge doesn't look like a teacher to cross. Goodnight" Hermione got up and went to bed, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

Wow, she doesn't want to date Ron, I wonder if I have a chance. I don't care about the Dark Lord, we could move away, to America, they don't have these problems over there. The President over there already defeated the Dark Lord. I just want a chance to be happy, I hope Mione will think about it. Anyways, I'll just have to wait and see I guess.

And with that, Draco headed off to bed as well.

Is Draco falling for Hermione? hehehehe


	6. A Startling Tale

It was near midnight when Hermione woke up to a large clunk. She got up from her bed and rushed downstairs. All was quiet, which left only Draco's room. As she opened the door, she saw that Draco was laying on the ground, and seemed to be unconscious. She moved closer to him, and felt his hands, they were cold.

At that moment Hermione felt a lot of emotions, some of which she could not explain. Over the past two months she had started to care for Draco. But now was not the time to go over her feelings, she needed to get Draco to Madame Pomfrey and fast.

Using a quick incantation, she rose Draco up so he was floating. Then she and floating Draco made their way down the corridors to the Hospital Wing. They were passing the Headmistress's office when Hermione overheard a conversation that was going on within the Headmistress's office. "This is impossible, I mean Sybil how can you say that they are destined for each other. Sure, they are getting along, but to love and to get along are two different things. I know that they are the only way that this plot of ours will work, but still, it must not be mentioned to anyone." "Of course McGonagall, of course. Every hundred years though it is to happen, and this is the hundreth year. I do hope all works well, because the power that would come from it would defeat all." Hermione ducked out of sight only seconds before Professor Treachlany came floating out.

Making a quick note to research into what she heard, Hermione continued on her journey to the hospital wing. When she entered, Madame Pomfrey rushed over. "My word, what happened here, oh never mind that, lets get this young man fixed up. Hermione, you may return to your dorm.

Hermione left, but instead of going to bed, went to their library. Millions of books lined the walls, just like in many of Hermione's dreams. Of course, their was no beast, nor a handsome prince to escort her around, but this was all as well, because Hermione needed to research. "hmmm, where should I look?" As if by magic (AN: sorry I had to add that in, I mean come on) a portrait of a man came to life. "Hello Miss, what exactly are you looking for?" "Well sir, I am not exactly sure" Hermione answered and then told the portrait about what she had heard. "Oh, you mean the lovers prophecy?" "I suppose, can you tell me anything about it?"

"Well" the portrait began, "When I went to Hogwarts a good hundred years ago, the houses had awful quarrels. Specifically Gryffindor and Slytherin. You could never get those two houses to get along. Anyways, a wise headmaster told the heads that if they couldn't get along they shouldn't be heads. Well, neither of them were about to back down, so they agreed to compromise. They got along well for the first few months, pretending to still despise each other in public, but caring about each other in private. I don't believe that either of them would have admitted it until one fateful night.

The boy was standing right over there" the painting said, pointing to a corner of the library," When all of a sudden the girl fainted. See, she had leukemia but hadn't told anyone about it. Anyways, she had an attack, and the boy turned to see her falling. He carefully picked her up and ran all the way to the hospital wing. Madame Lefulette, the nurse at the time, was speaking to the headmaster when the boy walked up. All he heard was 'girl' 'dying' 'needs help', but that was enough. Even though she was a Gryffindor, He ran up to her common rooms to alert her friends. Then he called his father, something he would never ordinarily do and told him to come help. Now, his father wasn't the sweetest guy to his son, so I don't know how the boy got it in his head to call him, but he did, and the father came.

Leukemia is hard to treat, even with magic, and people were losing hope. They all left one day, after administering the last resort medicine. It hadn't been proven to work, but all else had failed. The boy sat there for about two hours when all of a sudden it hit him. He had never told the girl that he cared. He had maintained a friendship but never really told her that he cared. Now, it looked as though he was going to lose her. Breaking down the boy told the girl that he loved her and always would. Well, the girl must have heard him and found strength from within because the girl took his hand in hers and whispered "I love you too." The medicine worked and the two of them became closer then ever.

Once they graduated, they got married, had two children and lived happily ever after. But more importantly they lived." (AN: if you haven't seen Ever After, see it, It's the best movie)

"Wow" Hermione said, "how do you know all this?" "Well" the painting replied, "because I was that boy. My wife, Emeline, died only two years before I did. We lived a great life, even though the Dark Lord was rising. It didn't phase us, we didn't care. We said 'I love you' all the time, because we didn't know if we would see each other again. Headmaster Dumbledore wrote a letter to Headmistress McGonagall telling her to hang me in here, so I could watch over you two."

"But why?" "Because you two are destined to be like Emeline and I. We created some of the best potions the world has, I created the one that saved Emeline from leukemia that fateful night. You two are destined to offer the world so much, but you need to be together. So listen to me girl, go and make sure you tell Draco how you feel. You don't want to risk never being loved" and with that the portrait fell silent.


End file.
